


Life As We Know It

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Psychos In Love [10]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Children, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of Psychos in Love. This story takes a look at Loki and Doom's life over a span of 8 years after their wedding. Mpreg, Attempted Suicide, Miscarriage. Loki/Doom Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



> The Final installment of Psychos in Love, ok so a little Mpreg in here. Loki and Doom are kind of just settling into their new lives together, and this Story is a period of about 8 years, so enjoy.

**_Year 1…_ **

“Victor,” Loki said.

“Yes,” Doom said looking up from his work.

“I want to remodel the castle,” Loki said.

Doom looked up at his husband, and said “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Loki said quietly.

“Come on, Loki,” Doom said putting down his pencil and looking him directly in the eye “You can tell me.”

Loki slowly picked his head up and said “Well, it’s been a year and I’ve always wanted to remodel the kitchen, the living room and maybe upgrade the media room.”

Doom thought about it for a second before saying “Ok, I know some designers who own me a few favors, maybe you can call Frost and you two can work together on this.”

Loki squealed and hugged Doom, and pecked him on the cheek; before grabbing the house phone and dialing Emma Frost.

                                                                    *o*O*o*

**_Year 2…_ **

Doom walked bare foot through the newly remodel kitchen, it had been a pain; Loki had asked his opinion on everything. Doom was once trying to sleep when Loki was still up talking to Frost, and Loki woke him up every 5 minutes for paint color advice…

_“Vicki! Wake up!” Loki once shook him awake._

_“What do you want now, Loki?” Doom mumbles face in the pillow._

_“Which shade of green is better in the kitchen?” Loki asked “I keep telling Emma forest green like your cloak, since it’s your kitchen; but she keeps saying forest green could be for the Media room and the Emerald green I wanted for the media room go in the kitchen.”_

_Doom was only half listen, but aware enough to say “How the hell do you know the exactly color of my cloak?”_

_“The same way I know your eyes are really brown, but you like to change your eye color every week and a half,” Loki rambled on._

_“Wait!” Doom said sitting up “How the hell do you know I change my eye color every week and a half?”_

_“Because, I love your natural eyes,” Loki said “But seriously, which color is better?”_

_Doom who seriously just wanted to sleep, said “Whatever you want, Loki.”_

_“See I knew you agree,” Loki said before going back on the phone with Frost._

Doom shuddered at the fact he still remember that Loki pay so close attention to his eye color, that he stopped changing them, and kept his natural brown eyes. Doom grabbed the kettle and turned on the stove when he heard a loud thump upstairs; Doom looked up and shouted “Loki!”

Loki didn’t answer him, Doom set the kettle on the stove, and walked upstairs.

“Loki!” Doom shouted again; Loki still didn’t answer him, Doom walked upstairs to their room, open the door and looked around. Loki wasn’t in the room at all; Doom walked over to the bathroom and tested the knob to find it lock. Doom pounded on the door and said “Loki! What the hell are you doing in there?”

When Doom didn’t get an answer, he began to worry a bit. He put his ear to the door and listened for any sound of movement; when he heard none, he quickly grabbed the baseball bat he had under the bed, and broke down the door. The first thing Doom was aware of was the blood on the floor, mainly because he nearly slipped in it; Doom slowly raked his eyes over the scene, he saw blood coming from in between Loki’s pale legs, he had slit his one of his wrist, and in his hand he was gripping something; Doom slowly opened that hand, to find that Loki had taken most of his sleeping pills, he looked up at his barely conscious husband, to find his face had lost some color, and there was a nasty gash on the side of his head, probably from where he fell. Doom threw the bottle away, tied the wrist that was slit, and wrapped a bandage around Loki’s head, before he turned on the shower to cold. Doom dragged Loki’s body into the icy cold shower and stepped in with him, he knew he shouldn’t have stepped in the shower with his armor on, but at the moment he didn’t care. Doom then opened Loki’s mouth, and stuck a metallic finger down his throat; he heard Loki choke, before he started vomiting. Doom held his head down so he didn’t choke on his own vomit, and he repeated the process until he was sure, Loki had thrown up all of the pills. The cold water helped wake Loki back up, and made a little more alert…

“Loki?” Doom said “Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Loki rasped coughing a little slumping into Doom’s arms.

“Good,” Doom said turning off the water, before he exclaimed angrily “Now…what in the fucking hell were you doing trying to kill yourself!?”

“I…I…I don’t know,” Loki whispered keeping his eyes down.

“You don’t know?” Doom said glaring at him “I find you nearly bleeding to death, in our bathroom, wrist slit, with a cut on your head and I see you took the liberty of swallowing my sleeping pills, that I use I case I seriously can’t sleep; and you tell me you don’t know!”

Loki was quiet, so Doom continued “I don’t why you were trying to kill yourself, but just know for once in my fuck life, I was scared to lose you, so think about that!”

Loki looked up at Doom, who then climbed out of the bath tub, and said “I need to change, I feel like a fucking wet dog.”

Doom walked into their closet, and started taking off his now wet cloak and armor, before he tossed them into a pile on the side and changed into another pair of armor and cloak; He also grabbed clean clothes for Loki. When Doom walked back out he saw Loki standing in the door way of their bathroom staring at him with his emerald eyes glinting a little…

“I got you some dry clothes,” Doom said.

“Thanks,” Loki said taking them from him.

Loki stripped off his wet clothes, and put on the dry ones; then he crawled into bed, and just curled in on himself.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” Doom said walking towards the door.

“Please don’t go,” Loki whispered.

Doom looked back at Loki, who was looking at him as if he was tried.

“Ok,” Doom said sitting next to him “Are you ready to talk?”

Loki weakly nodded, and slowly he crawled to Doom, and rested his head in his lap. Doom took of a gauntlet, and started petting Loki’s hair…

“Victor…” Loki started but stopped, like it pained him to say it but continued “I was pregnant…but…I had a miscarriage…and it’s never happen before, so I don’t know…I couldn’t deal with the fact…I lost our child…”

By the time Loki got done, he was sobbing. Doom had pulled him in for a hug, and Loki was silently crying into his chest.

“Loki, it’s not your fault,” Doom said “Did you know you were pregnant when it happen?”

“I knew for 3 days,” Loki said “I was going to tell you today, but…”

“It’s fine,” Doom said “After all we can always try again.”

Loki shook his head, and said “Just not for a while.”

“Ok,” Doom said letting Loki go “But do me a favor.”

“What?” Loki asked.

“Smile,” Doom said “I can’t stand to see you sad.”

Loki gave a small smile, before Doom said “Hmm…maybe you need to be tickled.”

“Wha…no…hahaha...Victor…” Loki started laughing uncontrollably as Doom tickled him.

“Better,” Doom said.

                                                                    *o*O*o*

**_Year 3…_ **

“Vicki!” Loki exclaimed bursting into Doom’s lab, while he was working on one of his cars.

“Wha…ow!” Doom said banging his head coming out from under the car, he saw his overly excited husband practical bouncing on his toes “Yes, Loki?”

“I’m pregnant!” Loki exclaim waving a pregnancy stick in the air.

“That’s great,” Doom said getting up off the ground, as Loki threw his arms around his neck.

“I can’t believe it,” Loki said “I so excited, I mean we have to plan and…” Loki stopped half way through his sentence, and proceeded to rush over to Doom’s trash can and vomit.

Doom watched him throw up, and willed himself not to lose his stomach contents. When Loki was finished, he spat and said “Ok, I hate morning sickness.”

“Loki, its 1:30 in the afternoon,” Doom said.

Loki then got mad and said “Don’t you think, I know that!?”

“Whoa, ok sorry,” Doom said taking note that the mood swings had kicked in.

Loki then calmed down, and said “Sorry, mood swings.”

Doom wanted to make a snarky comment, but thought against it, not wanting to risk another mood swing. Loki then said “I’m hungry.”

“Ok, what do you want to eat?” Doom said.

“Fried chicken, with cheese pizza, and bacon,” Loki said “With a large diet coke.”

“…You have me thinking about bacon now,” Doom said.

**_4 months later…_ **

Doom was taking inventory of all of the food they had in stock, since Loki was out with Frost shopping for baby items, when he heard the house phone ring, so he answered it…

“Hello?” Doom said.

“Victor, it’s me,” Namor said “I’m outside.”

Doom looked out his window, and saw Namor standing at the front door…

“Ok, I’ll let you in,” Doom said walking to the door.

As soon as Doom open the door, he felt a strange crackle of magic that wasn’t Namor’s; But by the time he realized it, all he heard Amora cackling and a ring of gun being fired in his stomach. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground, bleeding out before everything went black.

The next time Doom woke up, the first thing he notices was that everything was white, almost like a hospital. Doom slowly returned to his senses to fine he was, in a hospital bed; Doom blinked a few times, and looked around. He saw Namor and Emma Frost asleep in a chair, and when he looked over to left he saw, Loki’s blotched face asleep next to him. Doom picked his hand up and started stroking Loki’s hair, Loki stirred a little and mumbled “Emma leave me alone.”

“Frost and Namor are asleep Loki,” Doom said.

Loki then shot straight up, and said “Vicki! You’re awake!”

“Hmm,” Doom said blinking “What happen?”

“You we’re shot,” Loki said “In the stomach, you nearly bled out, if Namor didn’t find you when he did.”

“Amora,” Doom said.

“What about her?” Loki asked.

“She’s the one who shot me,” Doom said trying to sit up only to feel a stabbing pain in his abdomen. Loki stopped him and said “Careful, you had surgery; and you might mess your stitches up.”

“That bad,” Doom asked playfully.

Loki gave him a deadpan look, and said “The bullet was still in your blood stream, and lucky it didn’t hit your spine; but the bullet could have gotten to your heart.”

“I see,” Doom said, and then he realized something “Wait, who operated on me?”

“Um…” Loki said a little uncomfortable. 

Then Reed Richards walked into the room with Bruce Banner, Doom looked over to Loki with a deadpan expression as Loki shrugged, and said “Not my fault, Namor teleported here.”

“I’m going to kill him when he wakes up,” Doom said glaring at Namor’s sleeping form.

“Sorry, if we’re not we you expected,” Reed said but was cut off by Doom saying “It fine, I’m still alive aren’t I.”

“Right,” Reed said obviously surprised by Doom’s answer “So since we don’t have your medical background, we were kind of stump on what blood to give you so, we gave you O.”

“I’m B negative,” Doom said.

“Ok,” Bruce said writing it down “So how do you feel?”

“I can’t feel anything,” Doom said bluntly.

Reed and Bruce started looking concern, so Doom clarified “I have congenital analgesia, so I can’t feel pain like a normal person; I couldn’t even feel the shot.”

“Ok, that explains a lot,” Bruce said, before flipping the paper and said “Um…also we tested your blood for anomalies and well…”

“We found a least 30 different poison and toxicants in your system,” Reed said “And we we’re about to give you a detox.”

“That’s normal,” Doom said “I have a natural immunity to poison’s and toxicants, so I sometimes drink cyanide or ammonia, to build resistant.”

“Ok…” Reed said looking disturbed a bit, before continuing “You also have low iron count…”

“I’m anemic,” Doom said “I take iron pills in the morning.”

“Ok, you don’t mind if we um…check your eyes,” Reed said.

“Go ahead,” Doom said.

Bruce helped him sit up, and Reed checked his eyes and said “They’re bloodshot, Victor how many hours of sleep do you get a night?”

“I don’t sleep,” Doom said blinking a little after all, he just had a light shined into his pupils “I have chronic insomnia, so a rarely sleep at night.”

“That’s dangerous,” Reed said “Do you take medical for it?”

“I use to, I stopped a while ago,” Doom said.

“How long is a while ago?” Bruce asked.

“A year and 4 months,” Doom said.

Loki’s eyes widen a little, but he gave nothing away to the two doctors in the room.

“Ok, have you had any sleep since then?” Bruce asked.

“I something fall asleep at random,” Doom said “I was reading yesterday, and the next I know it’s 7:30 at night.”

“Ok, well I’m going to prescribe you some sleeping tablets, so you can regulate you sleep schedule,” Reed said.

“How long are you going to hold me?” Doom said.

“From the way you’re healing,” Bruce said looking down at a chart “I say about 3 weeks.”

Doom nodded, and Reed said “I’ll give you two, a moment.”

After the two left, Loki turned towards Doom and asked “Did you stop taking, your tablets because of me?”

“Yes,” Doom said.

“Why?” Loki asked.

“Every time I closed my eyes all I could see, was you bleeding out on our bathroom floor,” Doom said “So I stopped taking the pills, so I wouldn’t see that image again.”

Loki casted his eyes down, before he picked up Doom’s hand and brought to his slightly swollen stomach, and said “You feel that, that’s our son; I want you to get better so one day, you’ll be able to teach him anything and everything you know one day; but it starts with you getting some sleep and maybe finding to detox your body.”

Doom raised an eyebrow at the last suggestion, but nodded never the less. Loki smiled and leaned in for a kiss when the two heard someone clear their throat and say “Can you wait for us to leave, before you start making out.”

The two stopped mid kiss, to see Namor rubbing his eyes, and Emma smirking.

“Go ahead,” Loki said pulling back a little.

“Bye!” Namor said rushing out of the room with Emma.

**_5 Months later…_ **

Doom was waiting to hear news about Loki; he had taken a trip out of town to see Reed Richards about getting a detox, and wasn’t supposed to be due back for another 2 days; But Emma had called him while he was sleeping to tell him Loki had gone into Labor, and Doom was on the next train to New York. When Doom got to the hospital, Emma directed him to where Loki was; and Loki was holding a very pale Namor’s hand.

“Hey Loki,” Doom said “I’m here.”

Loki smiled and said “Vicki, your back.”

Namor smirked for a millisecond, before Loki had another contraction, which wiped it right off his face. Doom had bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing, before he said “Namor, I think you should go now.”

“Thank you,” Namor practically sighed and pried his fingers from Loki’s grasp.

Doom took off one of his gauntlet, and Loki grabbed his hand, so Doom asked “So how far apart are your contractions?”

“2 minutes,” Loki said “When I got here, I was 8 centimeters dilated, so no drugs.”

Another contraction came over Loki, and he squeezed Doom’s hand, it was times like these Doom was glad he couldn’t feel pain, but he still felt pressure and it kind of hurt. A little while later, Bruce had come in and told Loki he was fully dilated and Loki had to start pushing…

“Ok, ready Loki,” Bruce said Loki nodded and pushed.

A few more pushes later, and a lot of cursing at Doom there was faint crying and Bruce said “It’s a boy.”

Loki smiled weakly and fell back exhausted; Doom looked at him and said “I picked out a name.”

Loki seem to smile even wider, he had been pressing Doom for baby names before he left.

“So what are we going to name him,” Loki said.

“Kristoff,” Doom said.

“I like it,” Loki said as Kristoff was handed to him “A perfect name for a perfect boy.”

**_Year 4…_ **

“Come on,” Loki said looking at an 8 month old Kristoff who was staring straight back at him in his high chair “Say mommy.”

Doom watched amused at the interaction, Kristoff looked a look like Doom before the scars with the exception of his eyes, he got from Loki. After they brought Kristoff home from the hospital, Doom rarely got any sleep given the fact Kristoff woke the two of them up in the middle of the night for the first 3 months. Loki woke up the first few times and usually woke up cranky in the mornings, so Doom ended up feeding Kristoff at night. Once they got pass that point, and Kristoff slept through the night; the two were relieved they didn’t have to wake up at 3 o’clock in the morning to feed him. When Kristoff turn 6 months old, he was very mobile crawling everywhere and most of the time he breaking stuff if he passed. Once Doom was walking towards the living room and found everything made out of glass had fallen to the floor, and Kristoff play with his favorite ball in the middle of the destruction. Now at 8 month Loki was trying to get their son to talk, or at least say his first words.

“Loki,” Doom said from where he was doing some math equations “Maybe he’s not ready to talk.”

Loki looked over to Doom and said “Maybe your right, I’m just getting a little worried that’s all.”

Kristoff then started fussing, given the fact he didn’t like being in his high chair for too long; So Loki took his out of his high chair and him set on the floor, and Kristoff immediately started crawling towards Doom before trying to stand with the help of the table. Both parents’ eyes widen as Kristoff started walking, before falling back down; Loki and Doom looked at each other before looking back at Kristoff who started again only steadier than the last time, and he started walking towards Doom. Loki had a small smile on his face, as Kristoff walked and sat down in front of Doom.

“His first steps,” Loki said.

“Da,” Kristoff said hugging Doom’s leg.

Loki started to grin and said “Of course that would be his first word.”

“Da,” Kristoff said again reaching his hands up toward Doom.

Doom picked him up and Kristoff squealed before he spit up on Doom’s cloak; and Loki started laughing out loud.

“Not funny,” Doom said.

“It’s kind of funny,” Loki said snickering behind his palm.

**_Year 5…_ **

Doom was half asleep with Loki passed out next to him, when he heard the door creak open. Doom slowly drew the gun he had underneath his pillow, before he aimed it at the assailant before his eye widen at the two year old Kristoff who was standing there with his favorite blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Kristoff?” Doom said emptying the gun before putting it in his bedside drawer “What are doing up sneaking around?”

“I got scared,” Kristoff said before he sniffed.

Doom then realized Kristoff must have been crying, so he asked “Why?”

“The lighting and thunder,” Kristoff said pointing outside.

It was raining pretty heavy outside, Doom realized Kristoff may have gotten this from Loki; But Loki had overcome his fear, and Kristoff was still a little boy.

“Ok, you can sleep in here tonight,” Doom said lifting the covers and Kristoff practically scrambled under getting close to Doom as possible.

The next morning Loki woke up to find, Kristoff asleep right on top of Doom who was also asleep. Loki smiled warmly before kissing both of their head, and got up to shower.

The next night, Loki and Doom were being a little intimate in bed. Doom was busy kissing Loki’s neck when the door opened and the pair froze at the sound of crying.

“Kristoff?” Loki said pushing Doom off of him.

“Mom? Dad?” Kristoff frighten 2 year old said.

“Kristoff what’s the matter?” Doom asked.

“I had a bad dream,” Kristoff whined.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Loki said picking Kristoff up.

“No,” Kristoff sniffed “I just want to cuddle with you.”

“Ok,” Loki said.

Doom who had a raging hard on said “Yeah, I’m just going to take care of something.”

Loki who gave him a funny look, before he realized what he meant, nodded and winked.

**_Year 6…_ **

Doom was in deep sleep when a small body jumped on him and said “Dad! Mom! Wake up! Wake up!”

Doom groaned as he opened his eyes to see Kristoff jumping up and down on the bed. Kristoff was now 3 years old, and very energetic; especially in the morning, to be more specific 7:30 in the morning.

“Wake up!” Kristoff said “Felébred!”

“Kristoff,” Doom mumbled “Give us a second will you.”

“Sorry Dad,” Kristoff said “De ez a reggeli ideje.”

“What did he say?” Loki asked still trying to wake up.

Kristoff had a habit of speaking English and Latverian at the same time, so it was hard to process what he was saying sometimes, especially in the morning.

“He said its breakfast time.” Doom said sitting up and stretching.

Kristoff had stopped jumping on the bed, and he started running around in circles on the floor.

“Ok what do you want for breakfast Kristoff?” Loki asked yawning.

“Kalács!” Kristoff exclaimed.

“Kristoff,” Loki sighed “Kalács are a dessert.”

Kristoff pouted and said in Latverian “de ők finom!”

Loki looked over to Doom for translation since it was still too early in the morning for this, and Doom said “He said but they're delicious.”

“No means no Kristoff,” Loki said.

Kristoff pouted, and Doom said “Listen to your mother Kristoff, he’s a little cranky.”

Loki then threw a pillow at Doom, and Kristoff giggled. Later downstairs Kristoff was happily playing with his favorite ball in the living room, and Doom was watching him since Loki had gone with Frost to go shopping. Doom was working on some math equations to keep his mind intact, when Kristoff walked over to him and said “Dad, what are you doing?”

“I’m doing some math,” Doom answered.

Kristoff crane his neck to see what Doom was writing, so Doom brought the note pad down for Kristoff to see. Kristoff’s brows furrowed and he said “That looks confusing.”

“It is, only if you don’t know how to solve it,” Doom said.

“You know how to solve it?” Kristoff said green eyes widening.

“Yes, but with years of practice,” Doom said.

“Can you show me how to do it,” Kristoff said.

Doom looked down at his son, who was looking at him with curiosity and said “Sure, now pay attention, it’s very hard.”

Loki came back later that day to find Doom Kristoff how to solve polynomials; Loki smiled before he slowly slinked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

**_Year 7…_ **

Doom hated being sick, Loki did warning him that working outside during a storm would cost him his health; but of course he was to stubborn to listen, and he was now in bed with a sore throat and a migraine. Loki had done his best to stop the pounding migraine in his head, but it didn’t work; so Doom had an ice pack to his head in an effort to stop the pounding in his head. The curtains were closed making the place dark, since it hurt if any amount of light was in the room; the room was totally quiet because sound only made it worst, even someone dropping a pin was enough to send waves of pain through Doom’s skull. Doom was on the verge of drifting off to sleep, when he heard his door open and close quietly.

“Loki, I’m trying to sleep,” Doom said.

“Dad, are you ok?” A small voice said.

Doom’s bloodshot eyes shot open, and he turned his head to see Kristoff, who turned 4 a few days ago, standing by his bedside.

“Kristoff?” Doom said.

“Mom, said you were sick,” Kristoff sitting on the bed.

“Yes, I am,” Doom said leaning back.

“I found something to make you better,” Kristoff said pulling out a bottle of peach vodka and holding it out towards Doom.

Doom raised an eyebrow and Kristoff said “Aunt Emma said it cures anything.”

“Anything but a hangover,” Doom said sarcastically.

Kristoff looked confused and asked “What’s a hangover?”

“Uh…” Doom said “I’ll tell you when you get old.”

“Like 6?” Kristoff said.

“21,” Doom deadpanned putting his hands on his head trying to will the pain away.

Kristoff then brought out a very tall glass and said “Maybe you should drink it.”

Doom didn’t have the energy to argue, so he opens the bottle and took a swig without pouring it into the glass. Kristoff holds out his glass for some, and Doom shakes his head and said “Sorry, this for adults only, and your mother would kill me if he found out.”

“Ok,” Kristoff said.

Doom keeps drinking and he notice the migraine subsided after a good 5 minutes.

“Kristoff,” Doom asked “What was in this?”

“I added something call **_Excedrin migraine,_** ” Kristoff said.

Doom’s eyes widen, and he asked “How many pills did you put in this?”

“Um…” Kristoff said counting on his fingers “15.”

Doom could feel himself getting dizzy from the excess caffeine in his system, so he said to Kristoff “Kristoff, I’m going to take a nap now.”

“Did I make you feel better?” Kristoff asked.

“Yes, very,” Doom said.

Kristoff smiled and left the room, just as Doom bolted to the bathroom and threw up his stomach contents.

**_Year 8…_ **

Doom was having dinner with Loki and Kristoff, a lot had happen. Since Kristoff had turned 5, he said he could see and talk with dead people who haven’t passed on. This worried Loki a little bit, but Doom calmed him down. Doom had bought Kristoff an Ouija board to talk to the dead; Kristoff also shared a passion for science, math and magic like his fathers. Kristoff had an incredible talent with music and technology, once Doom saw him playing the piano while altering beats of dub step to match it.

“Dad, can you tuck me in tonight?” Kristoff asked.

“Sure,” Doom said sipping his wine.

Kristoff excused himself, and went to get ready for bed…

“You know, it’s been a while since we…you know…” Loki said playing with his hair.

Doom was confused at first, then it click and his eyes widen…

“I thought you said you didn’t want Kristoff walking in on us,” Doom said.

“Well, Kristoff is 5,” Loki said “And he sleeps through the night, and I promise not to make too much noise.”

Doom could feel his face grow hot behind his mask, and he knew he couldn’t blame it on the wine.

“But you need to tuck Kristoff in,” Loki said smirking getting up from the table.

Doom walked upstairs to Kristoff’s room; Kristoff’s room was a mixer of a tech geek, a music geek and a gothic teenager. His walls were black with white creepy tree silhouettes painted on them and he had gray carpeting on his floor, he had computers and instruments neatly on his walls for music, a book case filled with science, math, and magic books with the occasional classic literature. His bed was design for a prince, but his sheets were black and gray with little ghost on them and his pillows were green with song notes on them and his Ouija was right next to him on his night stand, which had a treble clef lamp on it. When Doom looked for Kristoff he found him sitting on his bed with his Ouija board.

“Hey ready for bed,” Doom said.

“Actually I want you to meet one of my friends;” Kristoff said “She’s here right now.”

Doom knew the friend meant ghost, since Kristoff could talk to dead people most of them had become his friends.

“Ok,” Doom said sitting on the edge of Kristoff’s bed.

“She really wanted to meet you before she crossed over,” Kristoff said getting the board ready, before he said “Is there anything you like to say?”

Then the board spelled out _Hello Victor_.

“Hi,” Doom said, it made him a little uncomfortable talking to a dead person, but he did any way.

_You’ve grown so much since I’ve last seen you._

“You know me?” Doom asked.

“She does,” Kristoff said “She told a bunch of stuff about when you were little.”

“When I was…” Doom trailed off in confusion, he had an idea of who this could possibly be.

_I missed you darling._

“Mom?” Doom said.

_Hi._

Doom was silent while tears burned in the back of his eyes, then he asked “How are you a ghost?”

_Mephisto freed my soul not long after you had your accident, I can’t stay for long, I’ll be passing over soon, but I wanted to thank you._

“Thank me for what?” Doom asked.

_For trying to free me and living your life, your father and I are both proud of you._

“Well, you’re welcome,” Doom said letting one tear fall.

_I have to go now, I just wanted to talk to you one last time; you have a wonderful husband and child, I’m glad I got to know my grandson. I love you my son._

“I love you too,” Doom whispered, then Doom wondered if was his imagination, but he could have sworn someone hugged him. Kristoff then waved his hand in the air and said “She’s gone now; I’ll really miss her though.”

Kristoff then glanced at Doom and said “I thought I was doing the right thing, but your crying dad, is there something wrong?”

Doom didn’t even realize he was crying, so he wiped his eyes and hugged Kristoff and said “No, nothing’s wrong, thank you so much Kristoff.”

“You’re welcome,” Kristoff said, though it would be years later before he discovered what he actually did.

After that Doom asked if Kristoff wanted to read a bedtime story, and Kristoff said yes’ so Doom read him his favorite book ** _Trigonometry for Dummies by: Mary Jane Sterling_**. When Kristoff was asleep, Doom kissed the top of his forehead and went back to his room to find Loki still up lighting candles around their bed.

“Oh, hey,” Loki said taking off the green robe he had on “Is Kristoff asleep?”

“Yes,” Doom said shedding his armor.

“Good,” Loki said smirking before he notice something “Victor, your eyes are red…have you been crying?”

“A little,” Doom admitted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Loki asked.

“I spoke to my mother,” Doom said.

Loki knowing how Doom felt about his parents slowly sat down and said “Are you ok?”

“I’m actually better than ok,” Doom said leaning back on his hands “I feel like I’m at peace with, my mom.”

Loki snaked his arms around Doom’s waist, kissed his cheek and said “Well, I’m glad.”

Later Doom was still up and Loki was asleep; Doom look over to Loki before he slowly crept out of bed and grabbed his lighter and a picture from in his draw. Doom walked over to the balcony and looked down at the picture of him hiding his face at graduation with Reed Richards, he was so full of hate back then but now the old him was gone, he flicked the lighter open and set fire to the picture and whispered “Good bye Victor.” Before going back to bed and feel better than he had in a long time.  

**Author's Note:**

> The End of Psychos in Love! Review one last time for me!  
> Luv,   
> Serialkiller13   
> P.s I saw Thor the Dark World, awesomest movie ever!!!!


End file.
